Self Defense
by SQUIDS4LIFE
Summary: Phoebe is a normal dragon. He was not supposed to get the life he did (Trash summary, I know. It's not my strong suit. Neither is writing, but this story will get better as it progresses. Rated T for violence and language.)


**PLACE UNKNOWN, DUSK, RAINY SEASON.**

"Alright everybody! Settle down!"

The columns fell silent.

"We gather here tonight," said a strange, grey dragon. "To address the problems along our shores. The humans have killed our messenger, shot cannons at our villages, and attracted attention to our land. Soon what is-_was_-our safe haven is turning into a warzone. We cannot let last-year's war turn us against each other. We must help one another so we can ensure survival." The grey dragon took a deep breath. "If you wish to speak you may now."

There was a brief, tense pause.

Finally, a green dragon spoke.

"We have a surplus of food, as the recent events have whittled our population down to our fractured royal family and two to three small cities-worth of dragons. We can hand out rations to those in need, in exchange for protection." The dragon lifted his head a little higher. His eyes analyzed those around him.

"Hazard." A light-yellow and blue dragon spoke up. "The river territory you own is currently uninhabited. The only thing my scouts have seen there is the rare post-war patrol. If we could claim that land it would benefit my tribe, and we'd be able to forge a better alliance. And, we'd allow you to keep whatever outposts you have in that area." She stopped, looking at Hazard through the rain. Hazard considered it, possibilities flashing through his head. After a minute of thinking, he nodded. "We hardly use that land, and it would level our boundaries. I only wish that we may expand the Nature-Electro alliance to any tribe who wishes to join."

The Electric Queen nodded.

"We have too many dragons and not enough food. King Hazard, Queen Lightning, I wish to join your alliance and in exchange for the extra food you two own I, as representative of the Flame Tribe and future queen, would send in well trained soldiers to your lands." The young princess said.

There was murmurs, and then the three tribes agreed to the alliance.

"The Southern Ice Tribe is also forging an alliance, however, we won't support Nature and Shadow. As you all know, we are still at war with our northern counterparts, and Nature is aiding them in this. And-"

The grey dragon, Wind, cut the Ice Queen off. "Recently Nature has backed out of your war, and even though that is temporary, they won't be going back any time soon. Neither will any of us. It's too soon for another war against ourselves. We'd have to suffer from further repercussions and your quarrel with other tribes during the Six-Tribe War has inflicted massive collateral damage. These alliances are to secure ourselves and get ready for scavenger-raids." The Air Tribe's king and Council Leader said. He then turned to the Nature-Electro-Flame alliance and said: "I'm joining your alliance. It is most beneficial."

Queen Frost growled. "Fine. We're cutting ourselves off from any of you. We'll only attend the council through appointed messengers, to keep you updated on our war." With that, she flew off, her guards right behind her. "Of course she'd make it about herself." Darkness sneered. "Welp, we're off, too. We don't need help and don't need any of you in our way." Then the Shadow Tribe dispersed, too.

There was a pause, and then Wind said "The rest of the council is dismissed. Our next meeting will be once the three moons have one moon full and the other as halves."

They all nodded goodbye, and returned to start preparing.

**PYRRHIA (JADE MOUNTAIN), DAWN, BRIGHT SEASON**

Today was a great day.

Dragonets were playing, different tribes were socializing, the birds were singing and not being digested by some hungry soulless jerk,

And yet, all of this was a recipe for disaster. It was almost as if he was in a story that was better later on, but just some big cliché at the start. Very, _very_ clichéd.

Phoebe chuckled. _If that were so i'd be the jerk-of-a-character who breaks the fourth wall._ He thought with a smirk.

But alas, the cliché was real, and the story was not.

You see, every year Jade Mountain was attended, something very bad happened. And now since the queen's oh-so-conveniently belive next year will be better and his parents fell under the misconception they had, here he was.

Funny. You joke about alternate universes and now you're most likely in one. A cliché-universe. A not-so-good-universe.

At least they were giving out free snacks and water during the opening of the school…?

_I… guess that makes up for it,_ he thought, taking a bite of lamb.

The sign above the cave entrance read: "Welcome To School!"

He read it as "Welcome To Hell!"

**A/N: Just going back to one of my old story ideas and making it better. :/. Speaking of which, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
